A Dragon's Promise
by theauroanfenix
Summary: The clock tower bell chimed, piercing her scream with the beginning of the twelve bells. Midnight. This was when he decided that he needed to do this. (Assassins AU)


_**GUYS I HAVE FOUND MY INSPIRATION AND GAHHHH, although it might be due to the fact that I have been playing FAR too much Assassins Creed Unity...BUT ALAS it is here C: So it is an Assassin AU But everyone still has their normal shiz, it'll just have a bit of a darker twist to it c: Enjoy.**_

_**ououuououououuououuoouuouououuouououououuououuououououuououuououououu**_

Magnolia was the heart of misfortune and happiness, yes that seemed to be quite the contradictory description of the city but it's true nonetheless. Some of the cities people could be having the time of their lives, while the others….well let's just say that their lives were timed.

_**Ticktockticktockticktockticktockticktock **_

"Come now, you damned fool…" A low voice mumbles as they are perched upon the rooftop. Their main mission was to take out some little prissy rich kid and to steal the family heirlooms. The assassins only issue seemed to be the stuck up bunch of guards that surrounded this kid. Honestly, it was as if the more they throw around them the more difficult it would be for him to get at the Target.

….Who was he kidding this was going to be a pain in the freaking arse to get at. That and the guildmaster specifically said not to get caught or seen in any way shape or form, and it had to be done before midnight tonight for whatever reason that might be.

"At this rate it's going to be midnight before we know it, Happy. Have you thought of a way to get at them yet, without being noticed?"

"Natsu! Stop trying to rush me, these things take time!" The little blue haired boy chastised his partner, still drawing out an elaborate plan for them to get in and get out without being noticed. Honestly sometimes he thought that the tiny apprentice liked to push his patients, though he had to admit, the kid somehow always came up with a rather elusive plan…

The clock now struck eleven, which meant only an hour left and all the two assassins have been doing is tailing the coach to wherever it is this kid needed to get. Which seemed pretty far judging the distance they had to travel in order to even get all the way out in hillbilly land. This was starting to get just a tad bit annoying, the routinely silence, wandering, and the occasional pit stop for whenever the royal little shit had to piss.

Natsu almost thought about going in there and just burning everything up, but that would go against the guild master's wishes. And the Fire Assassin was not entirely up for getting a punishment….again. Damn, that last one was enough to still wreck shivers down his spine, old man is insane.

"Natsu! Come one, let's go! We only have twenty minutes left to go and wipe out the girl. You remember the plan right?" The smaller boy crosses his arms over his chest as he glares at his partner through the shrouded cowl, It would not be the first time that Natsu has forgotten something as important as the plan and how to execute it. He may be the strongest assassin in the guild, but he was definitely not the smartest.

"Yes, you little runt. I deploy a smoke bomb not to far from here and wait for the guards to go check it out. Two should stay behind as to watch the child, and then we go in and take them out. When that's all set and done we take out the child and collect the heirlooms and head back home." Natsu huffed out a slightly irritated sigh. He wasn't as dumb or as dense as he portrays, Everyone's gotta have some sort of defense against the actual idiots out there. So why not just fight fire with their own fire? Idiocy for idiocy. Made sense in his mind at least, maybe not in anyone elses but hey he didn't much care for others.

"Right, but just remember there is a limited amount of time that you have before the guards return." A strong pout formed over the lips of the boy and for about two seconds Natsu thought that it was kind of cute. That was before he almost got pushed off the ledge by the same said boy and his impatience.

"Happy!" Natsu hissed at the other, before losing his balance and leaping towards the nearest building, grabbing hold of the window ledge and scrunching up his nose slightly as his nails dug into the brick and chipped in some places. That little shit…

"Go! We don't have much time!" The bluenette whispered fiercely before unleashing his wings and zipping off to his position. Honestly, this kid might be more of a threat to him then the guards are at this point.

Taking in a deep breath and concentrating, the Fire Assassin set his sites in the direction of the guards and the position to where Happy was a few houses over. He has to throw the bomb over there so that Happy can take out as many as he can before having to flee (In another direction of course, he has to stall the guards for as long as possible), and his job then is to swoop in and take care of whatever guards are around the carriage at that time.

Oh and speaking of time, ten minutes remain. Let's get this show on the road then, shall we?

With an experts arm the smoke bomb that appeared from his lower pouch has now found it's ways just below his partners position. Perfect.

3….2…..1…... A shattering sound pierced the air, causing all guards to come to attention, most leaving to go and check out the smoke falling into the nearby alleyway.

Three remained behind for Natsu to get rid of.

With a slight sigh and a crack to his neck, Natsu took a leap of faith….Right on top of one of the guards heads, snapping his neck between The Fire Assassins thighs. The sickening sound that followed seemed to have alerted the other two for they turned quickly with a slight shout. Armed and ready to defend whoever was inside, the guards quickly ascended onto the Assassin. Blades clashed off of other blades, metal screeching against metal, grunts and fierce shouts heard as the guards slashed and wickedly tore up Natsu's chest coat. Sad, that is his favorite one.

He parried one's attack, swiped his feet out from under him and drove his cutlass into the guards awaiting jugular. Blood squirting from the suddenly open wound, gurgling heard as the guard tried to breathe and failed, choking on his own blood in the process.

Two down, one to go.

Speaking of, where di the little devil go?  
>"Oh, I've got you now you piece of scum! Eeyahh!" A sudden swing of the guards blade made contact with Natsu's arm, blood immediately sprouting to the new wound and a hiss echoed from the Assassin's throat. Scum? Ohhh he would make him into Scum for that dirty move!<p>

A low, almost growling sound emanated from Natsu, his good hang finding it's way to the guards throat, lifting him up and slamming his head as hard as he possibly could against the brick wall. All the while his hidden blade came out to play in the flesh of the enemies throat with a slight touch of his flames that danced along the end of his blade. How cute.

"Goodnight, _Scum."_ Oh yeah, he was the coolest assassin out there, well hottest he should say. Wouldn't want to stoop to that Ice Prick's levels.

"Natsu! Quit messing around!" Happy all but screeched as he flew over him, smoke trailing where the little one passed by. Soon enough footsteps could be heard from the alleyway as the group of guards made their way back to the , it was now or never he supposed.

Running over to the door of the carriage, tearing it off and grabbing whoever was inside he dragged them out. Although, something froze him dead in his tracks as he raised his blade to the targets throat.

This was the girl from his childhood. The girl he swore he would protect with his very life as they watched her mother and father burn at the stake for Witchcraft and Voodoo.

He promised he would make sure she never felt fear, or cried like she did that day when they tried to take her as well.

Natsu Dragneel was a man of many things, murder, thieving, destruction most definitely. But he was never a man to go back on his word.

The high pitched scream that emanated from her throat made his blood run cold in his veins, his cold blade poised at her neck shook ever so slightly.

The clocktower bell chimed, piercing her scream with the beginning of the twelve bells. Midnight.

This was when he decided that he needed to do this.

With a rough fist to her sternum, Natsu knocked her out cold. Looting her unconscious body where it lay on the ground and leaving with what he came here for.

From here on out, Natsu knew one thing for sure, it was going to be hell from here on out.

_**ouoouuouoouuououoouuououoououuuououuouuouoouuouououuououo**_

_**Hello~ I hope that you all enjoyed my little...thing here haha**_

_**Uhm leave a review and tell me what you think I suppose? **_

_**As for updating the Dumbass Dragon that will most likely be a bit as I have lost some thought as to where I should really go with it or what I should do with it and this thought kind of hit me in the head so I said Why not and uh yeah I really hope you guys all enjoyed it. This was a lot of fun to write! I apologize for errors in advance as I do not have my glasses on so I am kind of playing Russian roulette with the keyboard haha**_

_**Next chapter will be out as soon as possible! Much love~**_

_**-Fenix**_


End file.
